


My Body is a Cage (Fanmix)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I get up in the morning, put my dreams away."</i>
</p><p>A John Reese fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body is a Cage (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> For Shira. 
> 
> Cover art by me.

[[[ **listen on 8tracks**](http://8tracks.com/ragingrainbow/my-body-is-a-cage)]] [[[ **listen on spotify**](https://open.spotify.com/user/1119253347/playlist/1FOnHfNAmp808HHNPJzdDw)]]

1\. **Lose Your Soul - Dead Man's Bones**  
_"I get up in the morning to the beat of the drum_  
_I get up to this feeling, keeps me on the run._  
_I get up in the morning, put my dreams away,_  
_I get up, I get up, I get up again."_

2\. **My Body is a Cage - Arcade Fire**  
_"My body is a cage that keeps me_  
_From dancing with the one I love_  
_But my mind holds the key_  
_You're standing next to me_  
_My mind holds the key"_

3\. **From One to Six Hundred Kilometers - Dillon**  
_"If I were able to hate_  
_Perhaps hatred would bring me relief_  
_I ought to have a steel brow_  
_And a heart of stone"_

4\. **Marked Man - Mieka Pauley**  
_"And know that I watch everything you do_  
_And hope that I never stop watching you_  
_The day I stop is the day I'm through_  
_You're a marked man brother"_

5\. **Hunter - Björk**  
_"If travel is searching_  
_And home has been found_  
_I'm not stopping_  
_I'm going hunting_  
_I'm the hunter"_

6\. **Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine**  
_"Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've had to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out"_

7\. **Love is Blindness - U2**  
_"Love is blindness_  
_I don't want to see_  
_Won't you wrap the night_  
_Around me?"_

8\. **Ghosts - On An On**  
_"There are spirits_  
_Coming to find me_  
_They're not stopping_  
_Until it's done"_

 


End file.
